What Waits Beyond The Mind
by FluffMistress-And-SilverWolf
Summary: AU. Matt and Tai, two young friends, find themselves tossed into a storm of odd events and unexplainable things of paranormal nature. It all started with a day of cleaning pebbles on the trampoline...Better than it sounds x.x Rated M for safety.


Wolfy: Yup yup, new one n.n

Fluff: -snore-

Wolfy: o.o? Huh? GAH she's asleep! Grr...

Fluff: -snore-

Wolfy: ...Uh, yeah. Writing this on my own at 3:39 AM! Idead sparked from reading scawy stowies in the dawk :D -hides- teehee! I dun own digimon, o'course..Sowwy if there's spellin' mistakes..I'm really tired and there's no spell check...serious AU warning, folks. xD

Oh yeah, in this story, Takeru is 7 and Matt and Tai are like..12-14ish..yeah. XD Whatever.

----------------------

Three young boys, one by the name of Matt, the others by the name of Takeru and Tai, sat on the trampoline in the brother's backyard. Trees and leaves and whatnot surrounded them, since they lived out in the country where the only backyard they had was connected straight to the forest.

"Matt, it's dark..can we go in?" Takeru asked, looking up from his job of wiping off some rocks they'd found. Matt looked up and blinked. "YOU can go in..I'm gonna stay outside." He said, grabbing Takeru's rock pile and starting to clean. He looked up at Tai skeptically. "You going in too?" he asked. Tai shook his head, flopping over onto his back to stare at the soon-to-storm sky.

Takeru shrugged. "Well, see ya later then.." he said, climbing unsteadily off of the trampoline and heading inside. They only lived with their dad, who was off for business all the time. Despite their father's pay, they lived in a small farm house with two empty barns. Why? Matt couldn't remember what all his dad had said aside from "cultural experience" or something..he wasn't sure.

He was almost finished when Snappy, the golden retreiver from next door started barking loudly. The dog NEVER barked. Matt frowned and climbed off, followed by a blabbering Tai asking him what was up, Starting his way towards the dog. It was dark by now, so he couldn't see what was causing it. He got about halfway there, and something caught his attention, making his blood run cold and his body freeze.

"D-do you see that?" he asked, looking over at Tai. Tai gulped and nodded. barely six yards away was what looked like a man..only, hunched over the ground as if trying to crawl away from something. The weird thing? His legs just seemed to melt into the ground, and his entire image was pure black. He looked up to Matt and Tai, his eyes nothing but burning empty pits, before he fell to the side and vanished. Needless to say, both boys were quick to run back to the house, ignoring the creaks and groans of the barn doors.

When they made it in, they both doubled over, gasping for breath. "Y-you saw what I saw, right? A man? H-he fell into the ground, didn't he?" Matt asked, looking over at Tai to make sure he wasn't crazy. To answer his question, Tai dissapeared and came back with a peice of paper and a pen minutes later. He drew something quickly, holding it up. Matt nodded. "Th-..that's it.." he said, shaking his head and grabbing the paper. He glowered at it, before stepping over to the fireplace and throwing it into the flames.

...The paper didn't even get a scortch mark on it. "Are you seeing this?" Tai asked, popping up next to Matt. The blonde was silent. "It isn't burning.." Tai said confusedly, grabbing the ember-adjustment stick, as Matt called it, giving the paper a quick poke. He jumped back as if something'd burned him. "Ow! Owowow!" he said, shaking his hand. "What?" Matt asked, reaching over to grab it and holding it up. Tai's hand had black marks on his palm, but nothing else seemed amiss.

"I didn't even touch it!" he exclaimed, holding his hand up. Matt looked from Tai to the paper. "...We gotta get rid of it somehow before Takeru or dad see it.." he said quietly. "Why?" Tai asked, looking over. "I don't wanna scare Takeru, and my dad will think we're insane.." he said, crouching in front of the fire. He reached forwards and turned the gas off, grabbing the paper. It was still cold as ice.

They both sat for a minute, before Tai spoke. "..We should uhh..bury it or something..you know..where no one can find it." he said, taking the paper from Matt and grimacing. He headed towards the door, but stopped. "...I'm not going back out there." He said, before turning and marching towards the trash bin. He ripped the paper up to shreds, tossing it in. "May we never see it again." he said flatly, turning back to Matt. "Remember. We never saw anything." Matt said, crossing his arms and walking stiffly down the hall to his room. Matt followed.

Later that night, Matt awoke to find Takeru shaking him awake urgently. He sat up and turned the light on. "What is it, Takeru?" He asked, yawning. Takeru held something in front of Matt's face, poking his head around it. "Did you leave this on the table? I was gonna get a drink but it scared me." he said, grimacing. Matt blinked once, twice, focused, and jumped. "Holy SHIT!" he yelled, rolling off the bed and nearly stepping on Tai. His friend sat up as well, looking around. "What?!" he asked, standing. Matt pointed over at Takeru, who looked scared. "Wh-what is it Matt? What'd I do?" he asked. Matt and Tai just stared.

"...I thought we ripped that up." Tai said, looking over at Matt. Matt nodded. "I thought we did too. Uhh..Takeru, c-could you just leave that on the bed?" he asked. The younger dropped it as if it were something with sharp teeth, edging out of the room with a hiccup. The only thing heard after that was the rain pelting the window and the thunder rolling in the distance.

"...WHY did you have to draw it?" Matt asked, looking over at Tai. Tai blinked. "I couldn't describe it to you. I had to. You know how I am." he said blandly, turning to close the door. Matt sighed and sat down next to the wall. "This isn't gonna work. There's something weird going on here. Paper just doesn't come back together." he grumbled, keeping his eyes on said paper. Tai went and picked it up, studying it. It looked completely untouched. "Matt...I think we're stuck with it." he said, looking up. Matt was about to answer, but his eyes were focused on the window. His mouth closed.

"What?" Tai asked, looking to where Matt was looking. "I thought that barn didn't have a light in it.." he said, looking over. Matt's eyes widened. "It doesn't." he said, before turning and running out of the room. Tai followed. Matt had gone straight out the front door and out to the smaller of the two barns, followed closley by Tai, until they reached the inside. There was no fire, or anything. Just a light and an odd noise coming from up in the loft. "Are you seriously gonna check that?" Tai asked, looking upwards. Matt was silent for a moment. "..Uh.." he paused. "I..guess.." he grumbled, climbing up on the ladder. Tai stopped him. "I'll go too." he decided, sighing grumpily. Matt managed a weak grin. They both climbed the ladder, peeking over the top.

"It's him.." Tai breathed. Matt clamped his jaws shut. The figure from before was up in the loft, only crouched over a spot on the floor. There was no possible source for the light. Suddenly, the figure stopped, sniffed, and turned, letting out a shrill hiss that was far beyond human vocal ability. Matt covered his ears, ducking. However, Tai continued staring. "Matt..he got the dog." he said, dumbfounded.

Matt raised his head a little, sucking in a breath. The figure had disappeared, leaving nothing except for the torn, bloody mess that used to be Snappy the golden retreiver. Both boys were silent, before the light suddenly vanished. Matt screamed and nearly fell off the ladder, but Tai grabbed his arm. "Don't. Panic." he whispered, slowly starting to go down. Matt followed at a similar pace, slipping quite a few times.

When they made it back down, they bolted back to the house and sat in the living room, TV on and lights on. "Tai, what are we gonna do?" He asked, putting Tom and Jerry on mute. "Snappy isn't even our dog! Dad's gonna kill me and if the neighbors find out..God.." He growled and threw his head back against the couch. Tai sighed. "Matt, be quiet so I can think. We need to move that dog's body." he said, looking over. Matt blanched. "No. No way. I can't." he said, shaking his head. "Do you WANT someone to find out?" Tai demanded, crossing his arms. Matt shook his head. "Fine. We'll move it tomorrow morning." Tai said, leaning back down. In less time than it took to turn the TV off, Tai had fallen asleep, leaving Matt to deal with the darkness, and his imagination.

Sleep did eventually get the better of the blonde, but it never had that great of a hold on him that night...

---------------

Wolfy: I may continue it x.x If I feel like it tomorrow. Yugh.

Fluff: -snore-

Wolfy: o.o Right...read and review..I need Tylenol. Oh, and if this chapter seemed short, it's because it's the first chapter (DUH) and I'm not entirely sure what I'm doing with this story XD Enjoy it anyways, though! PLEASE tell me what you think..it doesn't take but five minutes to review, if that..click the lil blue button..you know you wanna..I mean.. please? I'm a review whore, people, gimme some fuel! D:


End file.
